<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than a deja-vu by PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821293">More than a deja-vu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus'>PinkLotus (EspurrsVena)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, M/M, War, Warning because someone dies in the previous lives, no beta we die like real men, other not so nice things in life, the reincarnations are not neccesarily in a chronologial order, you know I rather warn too much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:26:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspurrsVena/pseuds/PinkLotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Takumi and Sukai had met in their past lifes but each time it ended with a tragic. Will destiny be kind to them this time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawanishi Takumi/Kinjo Sukai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than a deja-vu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes Takumi thought of himself as someone weird. Situations or people felt familiar to him without having them encountered previously. Deja-vu did his mother call it, but sometimes he felt it was more than that. What he felt was too inexplainable, too deep and too familiar at the same time to be nothing but a simple trick of his mind.  </p><p>For example, when he had met Sukai for the first time and there was a candle burning close, he panicked. He actually liked candles; it was even his own scented candle burning which normally helped him to relax, yet when he saw the other one near the small flame, his mind went crazy. He pushed the other one from the candle and blew it out as fast as he could.  </p><p>It was surely a weird first impression Sukai had of him, but it was okay. His heart felt lighter after the small fire was no threat anymore and eventually both of them laughed about what happened. The weirdest first encounters always resulted in the best friendships, didn’t they? </p><p>Also, in that moment he felt like he had known Sukai for a while already. The eyes of him reminded him of so much and nothing at the same time. It was confusing, but he knew that he had scored the best roommate he could wish for.  </p><p>
  <i>There was that deafening noise and suddenly his whole world was about to turn into ash. The enemy had found them and there was no way that Takumi could escape the burning house. The flames seemed to block his only escape route already and he was sure that if it wasn’t for the flames, the enemies waiting outside would do the job. The question was which of them had more mercy with him. Yet when he was about to give himself to the flames, strong arms started to pull him towards the door – Sukai's arms.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What are you doing?” On the one hand he was glad to see Sukai, to know he was still alive. He had thought that the other one had died already when the fireballs hit the roof, because the archer had been positioned there.<br/>
“Getting you out of here.”<br/>
“The enemy is waiting outside. We will die anyway.”<br/>
“Don’t give up so easily.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The closer they got to the flames, the more unbearable the heat became, but Sukai’s face looked as cool as always. “Listen to me, Takumi. Once we are out of that building, you start running. You run until you reach the river. Don’t look back, just run.”<br/>
“Are you sure that that the enemy isn’t waiting there?”<br/>
“Yes, I am sure. There are wolves in the wood. They are scared of those.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Somehow, they made it to the door, but the flames had darkened some Takumi’s clothes. He was about to open the door when he heard something breaking from above and a part of the ceiling fell down. For a second he was frozen, but in the last moment Sukai pushed him out of the door – only to be hit by the debris himself.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Sukai!” His scream was surely heard by the enemy, too, but Takumi didn’t care. He didn’t want to leave behind the other one.<br/>
“Takumi, run!” Sukai was obviously in pain. The burning debris was crushing him.<br/>
The shorter one tried to move something away, but all that happened was that he burned his hands.<br/>
“Takumi, remember my words. Don’t save me. Run and save yourself. Everyone needs you more than me.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“But I need you, Sukai.” Tears started to run down on his face, but they were not enough to extinguish the flames. He didn’t want to lose the archer. He might be nothing but a commoner, but he was the most precious person in his life.<br/>
“The country needs you, my prince. Now run.”<br/>
Suddenly, there was another crack – louder than the previous one and both men knew that the house was about to crumble. There was no chance to save Sukai anymore. “Takumi, run and live.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>And so, he did. He ran with tears falling down, so that he could live for the dearest person in his life who he had just lost. </i>
</p><p>For some reason those intense deja-vus happened quite often when Takumi was around Sukai. He occasionally had them in situation with other friends, but they were never as intense when it came to Sukai. Besides knowing the other one for a short time, Takumi felt like he had spent eons with him already. They just clicked with each other and understood the other one without words.  </p><p>For example, when they decided to make a movie night, they just knew what the other one would like to watch, too. They didn’t even need to discuss a theme for it. They just picked two movies that fit together well – just like the two of them.  </p><p>Takumi felt that he was developing a crush on his friend, but instead of the usual crush feelings, there was a lot of fear, too. The fear to lose the other one became strong. A part of him knew that there was no reason for such a fear, yet there it was. It wasn’t even because he didn’t know whether his friend liked guys, no, it was something else. Something he couldn’t grasp even in his mind.  </p><p>It became worse when Sukai introduced Shosei to him one day. The boy was sweet and a little shy and the two of them were nothing but friends, yet Takumi’s heart felt heavy when he saw them together.  </p><p>
  <i>Since the day Takumi had met Sukai for the first time, he felt like he had found a home. The other one’s calm aura extended to him, too, thus besides his status as a servant – a word that sounded a little better than what he actually was, a slave – he felt happy. Serving Sukai was nothing like he imagined. The other one treated him with respect and never demanded something too big from him.<br/>
Altogether, Takumi was lucky to have Sukai as his master.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sukai’s older brother Ren was equally kind, but since the older brother was the heir of the family, he barely saw him. Only occasionally he was called to bring food to his study room.<br/>
“Takumi, do you like my brother?” Ren asked him suddenly.<br/>
The servant knew he had to answer his master’s question truthfully, yet he also knew that he was forbidden to develop feelings for them.<br/>
Yet Ren understood his silence. “I thought so. You are a good kid, so I will tell you something now. My family plans to form an alliance with the Ohiras, so Sukai will marry into them. You know the Ohiras?” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Takumi might have been nothing but a lowborn, but he knew the Ohiras. Everyone knew the Ohiras – the most famous family of Kyoto. Their power was known in the whole country and the alliance would be important for his master’s family. “I do.”<br/>
“Sukai’s soon to be fiancé, Shosei, looks like an angel, but if the rumours I’ve heard are true, he isn’t one. So, if you have feelings for my brother, hide them as good as possible.”<br/>
“Thank you, Master Ren.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Eventually, as Sukai’s servant and as a gift for the newlywed, Takumi followed Sukai into the household of the Ohiras. Ren’s warning proved to be true. Besides the looks of an angel, Shosei was none, especially towards people like Takumi, but he treated Sukai well which was the most important thing for Takumi. He could endure it.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>However, one day he was called by Sukai to come to his room alone, yet instead of his master there was only his master’s husband waiting for him. “Master Shosei, I thought Master Sukai was waiting for me.” Takumi bowed as deeply as he could.<br/>
“You are not coming close to my husband anymore.”<br/>
“What?” Suddenly, he was pushed on the floor.<br/>
“Don’t you think I saw how you look at him? Something as low as you shouldn’t look like that at something that is mine.” A kick followed, but Takumi knew he couldn’t do anything. The other one had too much power. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You should be happy that something like you is allowed to breathe the same air as him.” More kicks followed, even in Takumi face and he could feel blood coming out from his nose. “And Sukai... He is far too nice to something like you. It’s part of his charm, yes, but you don’t deserve that. You deserve nothing.” More pain followed and Takumi’s work turned darker with each hit. Only faintly he could hear Sukai entering the room and calling his name until his world turned dark. </i>
</p><p>Ultimately, Takumi overcame his initial mixed feelings regarding Shosei. Shosei, Sukai and two other guys, named Shion and Syoya, were a match made in heaven. The four of them got along as if there were sharing one braincell. Takumi didn’t mind – if they weren’t that noisy all the time. But they made Sukai smile and the red haired one liked to see the other one smile. He had a beautiful one.  </p><p>But sometimes Takumi wanted to study in peace. He might have entered the university thanks to his baseball skills, yet he was determined to show he was more than a baseball guy. Normally, the quiet Sukai offered him this peace, but when the rest of his friends were over, the library was the best spot to study. But more than once he stayed anyway – just to enjoy seeing the other being happy. Without the other one ever telling him that he had some hard times, Takumi felt like he knew that his past wasn’t as bright as his current smiles. </p><p>“Why are you so worried about me? Sure, my mother raised me and my two older sisters alone, but I had a happy childhood anyway. It’s not always about the money, is it?”, asked Sukai one day.<br/>
"I don’t know. You seem happier than ever to me.” It was another one of those unexplainable feelings Takumi had regarding the other one. He couldn’t explain those at all, but  they existed and felt real.<br/>
“Well, the start here was quite stressful, maybe that’s why you think like that.”<br/>
“Yes maybe.” </p><p>
  <i>Takumi’s family was nothing but mere farmers who had just enough to feed themselves, yet when he found the hungry boy stealing some food, he couldn’t call his father or punish the thief himself. He knew that a lot of people were hungry in these times. “My father will come soon. Run as fast as you can.”<br/>
“Thank you.” The boy had fox like eyes which fascinated Takumi besides the dark rings under them. As fast as his skinny legs could take him the boy ran away, but there was a slight smile on his face because he knew that he wouldn’t go to sleep with an empty stomach this night. Those two aspects, the eyes and the smile made Takumi forgive him on the spot. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Takumi had thought that it was the first and last time he would see the boy, but a few days later he saw him again together with three other boys. They were all about his age, but much much skinnier than him. By chance he heard other adults talking about them, calling them orphans who had to steal to survive because everyone in the region was too poor to feed another mouth. Yet most villagers seemed to have a heart at least in the aspect that besides knowing that they were thieves, they didn’t deliver them to the local lord for punishment. That's all help they could offer to the poor children.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As one of the few families who was still able to feed themselves, Takumi knew that his family was in a lucky position. He had even gotten a little pocket money for the day – the rice prices were that high due the ongoing famine, yet instead of spending it for himself he decided to buy a small meal for the orphans. Maybe he should have spent the money more wisely, but the boy with the fox eyes didn’t leave his thoughts. Especially when the boy was smiling again because he had gotten food. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maybe Takumi’s young heart was still too big, but from that day on, he tried to put some food away for the other boy, who had that rare name Sukai. Even the boy didn’t know where his name came from, but he liked it.<br/>
It was hard to hide everything from his family, but the boy’s happy smiles made it worth it. Also, finally Takumi felt like he had a friend. Not many children survived nowadays, so he had been lonely. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Yet the famine became worse and in turn, the harvest of Takumi’s family became smaller. Thus, it became harder for Takumi’s family to feed themselves. He wanted to put something aside for Sukai, but it was impossible. Only a sad smile was left on Sukai’s face when Takumi told him about that. “It’s okay. Thank you anyway.”<br/>
“I’m sorry.”<br/>
“Don’t be.” Sukai had become even skinnier recently and also Takumi had lost some weight, yet the other one was as thin as a young bamboo already. “We will survive that.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>However, the next time Takumi went to visit the village, he couldn’t find Sukai anymore. When he asked about the orphans, he was told that they had been the next victims of the famine. If he hadn’t been weak from the hunger himself, Takumi would have broken down in tears in that moment. </i>
</p><p>Before moving into the dorm, Takumi had never enjoyed cooking as much as he was now. Or maybe it was because he enjoyed cooking with Sukai. They were both not the best chefs, yet they complemented each other well, thus in the end something eatable came onto their plates – something that couldn’t be said from their neighbours Ruki and Keigo who always managed to make a catastrophe in their kitchen which either called their other neighbours Ren and Junki to help them or their resident assistant Sho who was close to call the fire fighters more than once.  </p><p>“Junki finally told me the recipe for his legendary carbonara. Should we try them on the weekend?”, Sukai asked while they planned their grocery spendings for the weekend.<br/>
“Sho also gave me a recipe for chicken in tomato sauce which also sounds quite nicely.” Maybe because of their chaotic neighbours or simply because he was like that, Sho always tried to make sure to distribute healthy recipes among the other residents. The two roommates were thankful for that, because it saved them some money.<br/>
“Okay, let’s make the carbonara on Saturday and the chicken on Sunday. As I know Junki, he wants a report as soon as possible.”<br/>
“Sure.” </p><p>Another perk of cooking with Sukai was how close they were the whole time. Takumi still hadn’t found the courage to confess, so for the time being he just enjoyed the time and the closeness. A focused Sukai had a different beauty from the smiling one, but Takumi also liked to watch him cutting the meat.  </p><p>Ultimately, Takumi realised that he enjoyed doing the simple domestic things with Sukai. Besides those things not being something special, they felt special. As if they had waited a long time for this simple but happy life.<br/>
It was another one of those inexplainable feelings Takumi had around Sukai. He was both somewhat used to them and somewhat not. Once more it might just have been his crush on the other one, but he truly felt like they had finally found each other after a long time.  </p><p>But it wasn’t Takumi’s weird life if not a new random fear popped up from nowhere. His baseball team had made into the national finals, thus for the next match they had to travel far and his coach suggested that they take the plane. It would be the first time for Takumi to use one, but for some reason instead of excitement there was nothing but anxiety inside of him. The words “I can’t fly without Sukai” echoed in his mind, but he knew it was impossible. The other one wasn’t part of his team, hence there was no reason for him to come along.  </p><p>Of course, Takumi also wondered why he wanted to have Sukai with him. As far as he knew Sukai never had boarded a plane either. He might be named after the sky, but that was no logicial reason, too.<br/>
Still, the plane option was the best one for the team, thus he didn’t say anything. Plane crashes were unlikely, weren't they? </p><p>
  <i>It were dark times, yet the boys had each other and tried to make the best of it. Their unit hadn’t lost anyone so far, thus the bond of the 10 of them was deep. They could rely on each other. This also didn’t change when there was someone added to their unit. Junki’s younger brother Issei had joined the air forces, his older brother being his role model.<br/>
“I just wish, he wouldn’t have to do that.” As excited, everyone was to have their friend’s younger brother joining them, there was worry, too. As the older brother it was only natural that usually bright Junki was the most worried one of them.<br/>
“All men must serve our country in these times. We will take care of him.” Sho, their commander, reassured him.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Until that day there had been fixed teams when they had to fly missions. Sho together with Junki, Ren, the second in command, with the chaotic Keigo, Ruki with Shosei, both equally handsome and deadly, Shion and Syoya who were like twins, and finally Takumi and Sukai.<br/>
Sukai was born to fly and Takumi had a good aim, thus making them good team. Their skills combined let them succeed even in the most difficult operations and let them escape death more than once. Their unit had the highest success rate and luck seemed to shine upon them. They just had to endure everything a little longer. The war would be over soon. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Flying with Sukai made Takumi feel save even in the most dangerous situations. The other one always seemed to stay calm no matter what happened and only because of that Takumi was able to stay calm, too. However, after returning to their base, he had broken down more than once because off the horrors he had witnessed, but each time, Sukai’s arms hold him until the rest of their unit returned safely. Seeing that at least his friends, his family, survived, gave Takumi enough power to continue. Still, he couldn’t wait until the war was finally over. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Due the addition of Issei to their unit, they were an uneven number now, thus a shuffle in their units had to happen. Sho was still testing which new teams worked the best, so at first the SukaTaku team stayed together, yet one day it was time to test the newest one’s chemistry with them, too.<br/>
“Sukai, you are flying with Issei today. This means, Takumi, you are with Keigo. Ren stays back to coordinate everything via radio.”, announced Sho at the morning briefing.<br/>
Takumi knew he had to follow their commander's instructions, yet he couldn’t help but to have a bad feeling regarding those teams. From the very beginning, he had been always with Sukai and while he got along with Keigo off duty, he wasn’t sure whether they could be equally good in the cockpit.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>The start of their mission went well and at first, Takumi was positive that Keigo and him were a good team, too.<br/>
Yet there was one rule about war: each time you think something goes well, the worst will happen. And this rule proved itself to be true on that day, too.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Suddenly, a bunch of enemy planes appeared on the horizon and you could hear Ren cursing from the radio. They were too many to fight, thus fleeing was the only option. But they still caried their bombs which made them too heavy to flee fast and they hadn’t reached their target yet. Thus, they had to drop the bombs into the sea if they wanted to escape. The higher ups of the army would be surely angry about that decision, but bombs could be built again, their best flying unit not. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>But to add to their misfortune, the bomb that Takumi’s and Keigo’s plane carried didn’t want to drop. There was something wrong, but they didn’t know what and the countdown had started already. In a desperate attempt to save them, Takumi tried to make it loose manually, yet it was stuck.<br/>
“We have to fly towards the enemy’s planes. It should give the other one’s enough time to escape.” Takumi said. His friend knew that there was no arguing back. “Thank you everyone and please return safely. We will turn off the radio now, so you don’t have to hear it.”, were Takumi’s last words to his friends and he thought that the last thing he heard was Sukai screaming “no.” through the radio. </i>
</p><p>In the end, the travel and the match went well, but Takumi couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable in the plane. He hoped that all upcoming matches would be located closer, so that he didn’t have to board those ever again. </p><p>Back in his dorm he was surprised by Sukai who had made his favourite dish – hamburger – and his favourite drink – strawberry milk.<br/>
“You did that yourself? For me?” Takumi could feel his face becoming a little warmer because of this surprise.<br/>
“Well, the strawberry milk is from the supermarket and maybe Ren helped me with the hamburger a bit, but the idea was 100% mine.”<br/>
“Thank you anyway.” </p><p>The welcome back dinner made him truly feel at home and even the noise from one of the other rooms – apparently Junki’s little brother Issei was visiting and the brothers had a little too much fun – didn't bother him. He was happy and with Sukai and that was the important part. After all the mysterious anxiety inside of the plane, he felt at peace again.<br/>
Also, those odd feelings he had around the other one made each day with him even more exciting. He never knew what would happen next, which feeling would pop up next. However, it always ended in him feeling save around Sukai and enjoying his company. </p><p>After dinner, Takumi was surprisingly not tired besides the long day, thus the two roommates decided two make another movie night. They had finally gotten a Netflix subscription which made it both easier and more difficult to find a movie. There were just too much of them. But when Sukai had found something that seemed to be interesting, Takumi just agreed to that. Usually, they liked the same movies anyway. </p><p>In the middle of the movie, Takumi noticed that he was feeling cold besides wearing a hoodie already. It was still too early to use the heating – he usually reserved that for the coldest days to save money – so wrapped himself into the blanket that was close.<br/>
“Don’t you want to share it with me?” Unlike him Sukai was dressed in a shirt and the red haired one was already wondering whether the other one wasn’t feeling cold. Yet they only had that one blanket, thus he had to sit even closer to the other one. His heart was already beating faster than normally and when he shared the blanket with the other one, he could feel his face becoming hot again. The closeness was both nice and a challenge for his heart.</p><p>
  <i>Coldness was all what he could feel. Winters were never kind but this one was the worst one he had ever experienced. No matter what he did, he couldn’t find a way to warm himself up. No matter how many of clothes he wore or how close he sat to the small fire, the cold stayed. He hoped that once Sukai returned from the hunt with something eatable, the new energy could warm him up a little – if he didn’t die from the cold before. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Luckily, Sukai returned before that happened with two bunnies and more wood for the fire. Together they prepared the small meal in silence and ate in silence, too. Talking wasted energy and they needed all their energy to stay warm. Yet they couldn’t go completely without words.<br/>
“Isn’t it March already? Normally, the snow starts to melt now, but instead it turns colder each day.” Complaining wasted energy yes, but Takumi couldn’t help but to voice his frustration regarding the situation.<br/>
“Yes, Ren’s birthday would have been today. But this winter started earlier, too... Too early.” The other one sounded sad and Takumi knew why. The sudden start of winter had costed them precious time of preparing for it. Their group hadn’t gathered enough supplies for the hard months, thus slowly it had become smaller – until only the two of them had been left for a reason.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>No one knew why it was them who had survived until now. More than once he had thought that maybe Sho or Shion would last long, but they had lost Sho two weeks ago and Shion even earlier. The winter was like a demon who wanted to make sure that none of them survived. But Takumi and Sukai had promised their friends that they would survive no matter how long it took.<br/>
Still, each day it became a little harder to survive. The cold wouldn’t leave their bodies anymore and food became rare. That Sukai had managed to catch two bunnies was a miracle already. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Do you think those bunnies were a gift from Syoya? I know he loved their meat.”<br/>
“Or from Ren. You know that my brother always liked to make others happy.”<br/>
Thinking about their dead friends made hot tears roll over Takumi’s face but once they dropped on the floor the cold returned. He was glad to have Sukai still, yet the other’s passing left a big cold hole in his heart. “I hope they are warm wherever they are now.”<br/>
“I think so.” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Because they had only themselves and the little fire left, both guys moved closer to each other and the fire. Maybe together they could survive the night. Yet when the fire burned out in the middle of night all hope was lost for the two of them, too. </i>
</p><p>Takumi hadn’t even noticed that he had fallen asleep with his head on Sukai’s shoulder, but when he was gently awoken by his roommate his head was resting at this spot.<br/>
“Hey, it’s alright, Takumi. It was nothing but a dream.”<br/>
“What?” The dream had already left his mind, only a cold feeling and some sadness was left.<br/>
“You were crying and shivering, so I thought you were having a nightmare.”, the other one explained. “Do you remember anything?” </p><p>The red haired one could only shake his head.<br/>
“I think it’s time to sleep in your bed now. I don’t mind being your pillow, but your head became heavy.”<br/>
Takumi knew his friend was right, but for some reason he didn’t want to part from him – even if it was just going to a different bed. “Can we sleep together?” Towards the end of the sentence, he had become quieter. Yet the other one seemed to have heard him anyway.<br/>
“You want what?”<br/>
“Not what you think! Can we sleep in the same bed? Please?” The moment was beyond embarassing and under normal circumtances Takumi would have wanted to disappear. </p><p>Stronger than the awkwardness was one of those strange feelings that Takumi had regarding Sukai again. He didn’t want to part from the other one for whatever reason and that reason wasn’t his crush for sure. It was something else, something deeper that made him crave the other one’s presence close to him. It was most likely connected to that forgotten nightmare.<br/>
“Okay, you are tiny luckily, so it should work.”<br/>
“I’m not tiny.” </p><p>Takumi followed Sukai to his bed and made himself comfortable in the other one’s arms. Finally, his heart and mind calmed down. He had expected something different because of his crush on the other one, yet being in his arms, knowing everything was save and fine, made him feel at ease. Everything had finally fallen into place. Finally, their time had come.<br/>
“Don’t worry, Takumi, I will never leave you and nothing will happen that will tear us apart this time.”, he heard the other one whispering before he felt asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello~<br/>I tried myself on two new prompts and it turned out quite angsty I guess but somehow I had fun writing it? Maybe I'm a scary person?<br/>But it has a happy end so please don't kick me from the skyberry GC haha<br/>Please tell me your thoughts about it!<br/>See you~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>